Late night calls
by rubberducky221
Summary: Piper and Annabeth's relationship reaches a new level.
1. Chapter 1

"I just feel like I'm cheating on Percy." Piper rolled her eyes. Not this again.  
Over the year Annabeth and Piper talked on the phone practically every day. They knew it was dangerous but they couldn't stand not talking, and Iris messages were getting too expensive. After awhile the girls got tired of talking about school and friends and they started talking about other things. More specifically they're boyfriends. Piper told Annabeth how she loved for Jason to take her from behind but he preffered making eye contact, and Annabeth told Piper how she liked Percy being dominant in the bedroom. Neither of the girls could deny that these stories made them incredibly hot, but it was Piper who suggested they do something about it. "What if we touched ourselves while we talked?" "What?" Annabeth said nearly dropping the phone. "It makes more sense than waiting until we hang up to masturbate." Piper said. "What?! You do that?" Annabeth said. "Don't you?" There was an awkward pause and then Annabeth squeaked "yes." After weeks of trying to ease her into it Annabeth finally agreed and now she was trying to wriggle out of it again.

"Annabeth are you having sex with anyone other than Percy?" Piper asked. "Well no but..." "Are you kissing or touching anybody other than Percy?" "Not technically but..." "Does Percy think it's cheating when you masturbate?" "No! But Piper it still feels wrong! How do you think Jason would feel knowing you're getting off while talking to me?" "I think he'd find it pretty hot to be honest." "I don't know Piper this sounds like a bad idea." "How about this I'll touch myself but if you don't want to you don't have to." Piper suggested. "I don't know..." "Annabeth I'm not asking you to do anything you haven't done before, just tell me about you and Percy." Annabeth took a shaky breath.  
"Ok well last week Percy and I went to a Yankees vs Red Sox game. It was kinda boring to be honest, the Yankees were being slaughtered. So Percy and I snuck behind an empty hotdog cart and started making out." Piper started to gently caress her breasts. "Then what happened?" She asked. "Well things were getting a little heated, Percy had his hand under my shirt and I could tell he wanted to do more but I told him not with so many people around. So then he put his hand down my shorts." Piper let her hand drift down her stomach. "I didn't want to but he just knows me to well, he knew exactly where to rub my pussy to make me cum. I actually started moaning and he had to put his hand over my mouth so no one would hear." Piper slid her hand under her panties thinking about Annabeth cumming with Percy's hand covering her mouth. "I still want to do anything but I promised him a blow job if he got me off again. Well you know Percy he wanted the blow job first." "How big is his cock?" Piper asked gently stroking her clit with her index finger. "It's pretty big." Annabeth admitted. "I mean I haven't seen many." Annabeth said quickly. "But it's 8 inches at least. And not to thick, which is good because if he was any bigger I think he would hurt me." "Annabeth?" Piper coaxed. "Right sorry. So I ran my tongue along the underside and then I started slowly teasing him, with just the head in my mouth at first but I started going deeper when I knew he was getting closer." Piper started rubbing faster picturing Annabeth on her knees sucking Percy's big cock. "I can't fit the entire thing in my mouth but I took as much as I could and I fondled his balls, he likes that. I felt his hand push the back of my head gently and that's when I knew he was about to cum. He always tastes like seawater. And I guess someone had just scored a home run because a loud cheer went up. I felt like they were completing my blow job skills." Annabeth giggled.

"Then I wanted him to pay up. He tried to get out of it saying we were even but he's not very good at arguing. He was mad though because he kept me right on edge. Like I said he knows me too well." "How did he keep you on edge?" Piper asked slipping a finger inside herself. "He sort of rubs my clit in circles and then pinches my clit when I'm close." Piper shuddered imagining Annabeth moaning in frustration. "I begged him to slip a finger inside but he refused. He whispered to me that he wanted this to last. He started kissing my neck as he touched me and that just made it worse. Every particle of my body was on fire. Finally he slipped a finger in but he still went slow. It wasn't until he bit down that I he finally sped up. It was incredible knowing I was slow close to release. It only took a few more thrust of his fingers before I came all over his hand."  
"Mmmm!" Piper groaned.

"I fucked him." Piper growled. "I thought you said you wouldn't you dirty girl." "I had already had two orgasm and the taste of his cum in my mouth, I couldn't help it." Annabeth said. "We left our shirts on and we tried not to pull our pants down too low unless we got caught." "Annabeth I don't care." "Sorry, I was so wet that his cock slid easily inside of me, it was so hard not being able to moan. He fucks me so good. He was whispering in my ear the whole time, telling me how good my tight pussy felt around his cock. He had one hand inside my shirt pinching my nipples, he knows I like that." Piper pinched her own nipples. With her finger in her pussy at the same time she thought she might cum. "And then..." "Well it didn't take long for either of us, he squeezed my nipple while thrusting into me. And with my pussy squeezing his cock he came inside me and I came not long after." Piper shuddered with a silent orgasm She didn't like being quiet but she didn't want to make Annabeth uncomfortable.

Annabeth made a small noise in the back of her throat. "Annabeth are you touching yourself?" Piper asked. "Well yeah telling that story made me really hot, and I thought I could try it." "Piper shoved her own finger back in her pussy. Having Annabeth moan in her ear was just too much to pass up on." Just then Piper had an idea. "Annabeth do you feel your finger on your clit?" "Yes." She groaned back. "Pretend it's my finger." "Piper!" "Shh! Just go with it. Pretend it's my finger. Rub your clit as fast as you can, and do it hard I like to be rough." As she said it she pistoned her own finger in and out of her pussy. Annabeth released a throaty moan making Piper believe she had done as she was told. "Now keep thinking of my finger don't move it from your clit I wouldn't enter you. The first time I make you cum I want it to be just by touching your clit. Now stop." "Noooo!" Annabeth groaned. "Stop." Piper said firmly. She heard Annabeth grumble but knew she had stopped. "Now lick your finger." Before she could complain Piper said "Do it!" "Ok." "How do you taste?" Piper asked. "Like strawberries." "Good girl. Now back to your clit. Now your finger is my tongue." "Ohhhh" "Yeah that feels good, doesn't it?" "Yea- yes!" "Say it! Say it feels good!" "It feels good Pipes your tongue feels so good." Piper knew she was getting close. "Grab your tits Annabeth and twist your nipples." Annabeth let out a throaty moan. "Piper I like the way you touch me." Annabeth groaned. "Add another finger to your pussy." Piper demanded practically shoving her whole fist in her own. "Piper I'm gonna cum." "Not yet sweetheart, just wait a few more seconds." Piper knew she was close and Annabeths moaning was helping her. "Now!" Piper said. As Pipers voice raised to a loud moan Annabeth's rose too, a few octaves higher than Pipers.

They both breathed heavily into the phones not able say anything for awhile. "Piper I don't think its a good idea for us to keep talking right now, we've been on the phone too long." "You're right." Piper sighed. "But we will do this again, right?" "Piper smiled. "Oh most definitely!"

 _Ok I'll admit phone sex turns me on almost more than anything else, not sure if I want to add more chapters though or just keep it a one shot._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so glad you're here!" Annabeth gushed for what must have been the thousandth time. Piper and Annabeth had been dying to see each other. They finally decided spring break would be the best time. Piper's dad was filming a movie, Annabeth's dad was chaperoning on a boy scout trip for her little brothers, Jason was teaching a a class on Roman fighting at Camp Half Blood, and Percy was going to Montuk with his mom. And the best part was since it was spring break most of the girls in Annabeth's school were on vacation so they would be almost completely alone.

"Where am I sleeping?" Piper asked when she got to Annabeth's room. "There are two choices. One we can ask the RA for extra pillows and blankets and try to set something up on the floor." "Or...?" Piper prompted. "We could share my bed." Annabeth only had a twin bed so it was kind of small but not wanting to sleep on the floor coupled with the fact that Piper really liked the idea of being pressed against Annabeth made her choose the bed.

That night as the girls lay side by side on the tiny bed they fell into their usual routine of talking about their boyfriends before bed. "Percy wanted to give me a proper goodbye. It must have been an hour." "An hour of what?" Piper prompted. "He went down on me." "Details please!" Annabeth shook her head. "I don't think thats a good idea." "Why not?" "What if you start touching yourself?" "That never bothered you before?" "That was when it was on the phone, this is different." Piper sighed. "Fine I promise not to touch myself, but please Annabeth tell me something?" Annabeth looked at her desperate friend. "Alright."

Piper adjusted herself so that she was sitting on the other side of the bed facing Annabeth. "Well he said he wanted to give me a proper goodbye so he ate me out for an hour. It was amazing. His tongue was on my clit and his hands were all over my tits. Pulling and twisting my nipples." Piper shifted uncomfortably as her pussy begged to be touched. "Did you return the favor?" "He wouldn't let me!" he said he wanted me to miss him, but I think he just wanted me to miss his cock. He wouldn't let me give him a blowjob or even fuck him. And of course thats all I could think about while he was sucking on my clit and shoving his fingers as deep as they would go. All I could picture was that big cock pumeling away at my pussy. Fucking me so hard the way I like." Piper noticed Annabeth's nipples hard as rock and clearly visible through her thin t-shirt. She was turned on.

"I saw Jason before I left." Piper spoke up. "It was during a game of capture the flag, he must have gotten to camp about 10 minutes before the game started. It wasn't even until Chiron announced the game that I knew he was there. Jason decided not to play, he wanted to be referee instead. Well it wasn't too long until I found myself alone with him. I just meant to give him a kiss really, but we hardly ever see each other and hes so hot. I couldn't help myself. We started ripping each others clothes off right in the middle of the forest. I kind of wanted to make it last, like I said we barely see each other, but as soon as he started sucking on my nipples it was all over. It just felt so good to have his mouth on my skin and his tongue running over my nipples making them so hard. I tackled him to the ground and impaled myself on that cock." It was Annabeth's turn to squirm uncomfortably. "He couldn't suck on my tits with me bouncing around so much but he started squeezing them. He likes doing that, just squeezing them. And we could hear the campers fighting and running around, knowing they could stumble across us made it so hot. It was so good, his massive cock filling every inch of my pussy and he was whispering things to me. Telling me how much he missed his dirty girl, that I was a good slut, that I had such a tight pussy despite how often I fuck him." Without realizing it Piper's legs fell open and she started caressing her pussy through her panties. Annabeth's grey eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the growing wet patch on Piper's panties, but she didn't say anything.

"After I came I sucked his cock. Tatsing myself on him is so hot. He grabbed me and shoved me against a tree and fucked me in the ass. My tits got scraped against the bark, it hurt a little but I didn't care. But here look?" Piper pulled up her shirt and showed Annabeth the small cuts on her tits. "He was slapping my ass while he fucked me and he kept whispering dirty things to me. I had to shove my fist in my mouth so I wouldn't yell. I love getting fucked in the ass though, and his hand that wasn't spanking me was rubbing my clit. When I came for the second time I turned to face him and he came on my tits. I didn't have time to clean up when the horn announcing the winners rang. It was so hot at dinner knowing that under my shirt I was covered in my boyfriends dirty cum."

Annabeth was staring at Piper transfixed. "Annabeth I know I said I wouldn't but I really want to touch my pussy." "I don't know how Percy would feel about that or Jason for that matter." Annabeth said timidly. "Jason wouldn't mind, he said I can fuck you." "You asked him!" Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, he probably expected it. He said as long as its not a guy and I tell him every detail hes fine with it." Looking once more at the wet spot on Piper's panties Annabeth nodded. "But take off your panties." Piper smiled. "You too."

Piper pulled her damp panties and tossed them across the room. Her pussy was hairless and very wet. Annabeth pulled hers off too but before she could toss them Piper's hand closed around her wrist and grabbed the panties. Piper pulled the panties up to her nose and inhaled. As she sniffed them she started rubbing her pussy. "You smell so sweet." Piper said dropping the panties as her other hand started clawing at her nipples through her shirt. Annabeth watched in fascination as her own hand drifted down. Piper looked at Annabeth's pussy. The few blonde hairs were covered in Annabeth's cum. "Pretend its my hand again." Piper whispered. "Do exacly what I do."

Piper had to abandon her breasts as she needed to hold her folds open so Annabeth could see exactly what she was doing. Piper was rubbing her clit frantically, Annabeth's eyes were glued to Piper's pussy a she tried to keep up with her own hand. Piper pulled her hand away and licked her hand clean before boldly plunging two fingers inside her pussy. Annabeth did the same. Watching her lick her pussy juice made Piper groan. "I wish I could taste you." Seized by a sudden idea Piper picked up Annabeth's panties and pushed the part where the scent was strongest into her mouth. The taste was very faint but Piper could still imagine shoving her face in Annabeth's pussy and having this taste flooding her mouth. The thought made her plunge another. Annabeth follwed suit pistoning a thrid finger in herself. "Damn Piper you must really want to fuck me." Piper groaned with the panties still trapped between her lips. "You must love the way I taste or you wouldn't be fucking yourself so hard. Imagine how much better it would to shove your tongue in my pussy the way Percy does. And then after I cum all over that pretty face I could eat your pussy. I could tongue fuck you into oblivion. I've never eated a pussy before, but I'm a fast learner and I would love for your pussy to be the first I taste." Piper started fucking herself harder. She growled at Annabeth's dirty words. Her hand that wasn't burried in her pussy was furiously twisting her nipples through her shirt. "And then Pipes we can rub our pussies together. We can scissor and hump each other until we come again. Imagine having one hand on my ass and another on my tit as your pussy is rubbing against mine." Piper couldn't hold on any longer. Her orgasm ripped through her body and her mouth opened wide to let out a scream the panties fell between her legs drenched in her saliva. Watching Piper's pussy gush Annabeth's own orgasm approached. "Uggghhh, fuck Pipes! I want to fuuuuuck you!" Annabeth moaned.

The girls just stared at each other for a few minutes panting. Piper wanted to kiss Annabeth but held back in respect of Percy. Annabeth wanted to kiss Piper too but held back for the same reason. Finally Annabeth pulled her hand out of her pussy glistening with her cum. Immediatly Piper left forward and licked it clean. "You taste incredible." Piper growled licking the last of the cum away. "Please Annabeth talk to Percy. He might surprise you." Annabeth was afraid to talk to Percy. She wasn't sure he would want her to fuck someone, even if it was a girl. Still if she was going to be sharing a bed with Piper all week she wasn't sure she could stand it.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth sighed. This would not be easy. She picked up the prism she had bought the other day and set it on her desk. She grabbed a flashlight and aimed the beam at the prism until she managed to create a rainbow. "O goddess accept my offering." Annabeth said tossing a coin through the rainbow. "Show me Percy Jackson." In a few seconds Annabeth was looking at Percy sitting on his bed studying. He didn't even notice the Iris message which was good. Annabeth hardly ever had this chance to just look at Percy when he didn't know anybody was watching him. His green eyes were determined as he looked over his notes and his mouth was puckered the way it got when he was concentrating. But Annabeth couldn't look at him all day, she was here for a reason. "Percy?" Percy jumped but then spotted his girlfriend. "Hey." he said sweeping all his books off his lap. "Whats up?" he said smiling his adorable smile that made this so much harder. "We need to talk."

"Its cheating." "Its not its really not." Annabeth insisted. "Ok, so what if I went and slept with Rachel?" Annabeth felt her cheeks burn. "That's not fair!" "Neither is this. I'm not sharing you!" "Percy it isn't like that. If you were here I wouldn't even consider this but you aren't and I have needs!" "You think I don't have needs Annabeth." She hadn't thought of that. "I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry I never should have even considered this. It's Pipers fault. She has that stupid Aphrodite charm. I'm sorry Perce, I love you, this will never happen again. I promise." "Well maybe there's a compromise." Percy said suddenly. "What?" "I mean, look I'm not crazy about it but I do need more material for the spank bank." "Please don't call it that." "And this might be a solution for both of us." Annabeth nodded. "Of course, I'll tell you every detail as soon as possible." "You'll do better than that." "Excuse me?" "I want to watch." "You can't." "Then no deal." "No I mean you literally can't. You're in New York, my cell phone doesn't have a camera, and even if I borrowed a webcam from one of the other dorms using it combined with Piper and I together wouldn't give us much time." "How are you talking to me right now?" Percy pointed out. "Fine, I'll talk to Piper and see how she feels about it." "Let her know that this is the only scenario I'm okay with." Percy waved his hand through the image and dissapeared.

"Pipes?" "What?" Annabeth asked as they got ready for bed that night. "Percy said its ok if we hook up but he has one condition." "Anything." Piper said eagerly. "He wants to watch, via Iris message." "Done." "Really?" Piper shrugged. "Why not?" "You don't think it'd be weird having him watch, he'd see you naked." "So, I'm banging his girlfriend he has every right to see, and I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm pretty sure there are even naked pictures of me online." "Really?" "Annabeth this is not the time." "Right, so how does this start." "First brush your teeth, just to get it out of the way before bed. Second call your boyfriend."

When Annabeth called Percy he was in his room studying...again. "Is it about to happen?" he asked eagerly. "I-I-I think so." Annabeth confirmed. "Enjoy the show Percy." Piper said before she grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. Annabeth was so nervous she didn't know what to do. Piper on the other hand let her hands roam all over Annabeth's body. She especially loved her tight ass. "Annabeth touch me." Piper insisted breaking the kiss for a moment. Annabeth reached forward tentatively and laid her hands on Pipers breasts. Piper moaned into the kiss and that was enough to completely relax the other girl. Annabeth let her hands explore Pipers body while her tongue explored Piper's mouth. She had never touched another girl before and the feeling was like nothing she ever expected. She liked Percy but he was rough and hairy and sweaty. Piper was soft and smooth. Annabeth wanted to touch every inch of her. Piper felt a similar sensation as she moved to kiss Annabeth's neck. Annabeth continued massaging Piper's breasts through her shirt while Piper sucked on her neck. When she bit down Annabeth groaned. "Clothes off now." Piper pulled away so that Annabeth could pull her shift off her.

Once she was topless Annabeth understood why Piper liked to show off her body. She had the complexion of a roasted peanut and her tits were a perfect tear drop shape with dusty rose colored nipples. Instinctively Annabeth leaned forward and caught a nipple in her mouth. She sucked on the nipple and used her tongue to flick it. Piper threaded her fingers in Annabeth's blonde hair. "Yes." she hissed. "You're a fucking natural." Annabeth smiled as she switched to give her other tit the same treatment. She let her fingers twist and pull on the other nipple. "Mmmm, that feels perfect." Annabeth straightened up and kissed Piper again. Either hand was resting on a tit squeezing and teasing Piper. "No fair. Take off your shirt." Piper demanded. Annabeth silenced her with another kiss. She loved Pipers tongue and couldn't wait to feel it someplace other than her mouth.

Piper pulled away. "Shirt. Off." she demanded. Annabeth pulled her shirt off slowly. Piper grabbed her breasts immediately. Annabeth was still wearing a bra but Piper didn't seem to mind. She kissed the swell of her breasts as her fingers danced over the cup slipping under and brushing the edge of her nipple. "Suck on my nipples Pipes." she sighed. "Its called build up love." Piper said stopping for a moment. Piper suckled on Annabeth's skin and Annabeth thought she might explode if she wasn't touched soon. "Please Piper." Feeling her fingers brushing against her nipple but never actually touching them was torture. Piper smiled as she pushed her body against Annabeth to reach around her and undo her bra. After she pulled it off she touched Annabeth's nipples with the very tips of her nails. "Piper." "Build up." Piper whispered. She kissed Annabeth's neck moving lower until finally she was on Annabeth's nipple but she wasn't moving her mouth. "Suck!" Annabeth ordered. Piper didn't move. "I said suck you whore!" Piper was caught off guard but couldn't deny the name turned her on. She started flicking the nipple while sucking just as she had been ordered to. "Finally." Annabeth sighed tossing her head back. While she was distracted Piper reached a hand inside Annabeth's panties and found she was soaking wet. "You dirty girl." Piper whispered lifting her head for a moment.

Piper pulled Annabeth to the bed. "I finally want to be able to taste you from the source." Piper said leaning Annabeth on the bed and letting her legs dangle over the side. Piper gently peeled Annabeth's panties away and lifted them to her nose to inhale the scent as she admired Annabeth's gorgeous pussy. She spread her legs a bit farther and leaned forward. She extended her tongue and gave the clit a tiny flick. It was a small gesture but Annabeth was so ramped up it made her whole body twitch. Piper heard a groan from behind her and turned to see Percy. She forgot he was there. Percy had fished his cock out of his jeans and was slowly starting to jack off. Piper eyed his admittedly large cock. "Wow Perce, not bad." Piper said before diving into his girlfriends folds.

Piper had never tasted anything as exquisite in her whole life. Annabeth had the sweetest pussy she had ever tasted. She lapped hungrily desperate to taste every part of her. Annabeth had to admit Piper knew what she was doing. Nothing compared to Piper's tongue on her clit, except maybe Percy's cock. Speaking of Percy...Annabeth propped herself up on her elbows to glance at her boyfriend. Watching him fist his cock made Annabeth, if it was possible, even wetter. Knowing what he liked Annabeth started playing with her tits. Piper was suckling Annabeth's clit while her hands squeezed Annabeth's thighs. Piper let her mouth travel lower and used her tongue to trace circles around Annabeth's hole. She pushed her face forward burying her tongue in her hole and using her nose to rub Annabeth's clit. Suddenly Annabeth felt a fresh wave of pleasure wash over her. She grabbed the back of Piper's head and held it close as her legs started to tremble with her approaching orgasm. "Oh Fuck! Pipes I'm cumming! Fuck I'm cumming all over that gorgeous face." Piper doubled her efforts desperate to bring Annabeth off. Holding the girl open she brought her tongue back up to lap against her clit.

Piper continued licking Annabeth through her orgasm thoroughly enjoying the soft moans Annabeth was emitting. When Annabeth had stopped shaking Piper lifted her head and leaned forward to give Annabeth a kiss. "How do you taste?" Piper asked. "Very sweet." she purred. "But I'm anxious to taste you love." Annabeth pulled Piper into a heated kiss and turned her around to lay Piper down across the bed. She kissed down Piper's neck and collarbone, paused briefly to swirl her tongue around Piper's nipples, the continued down her toned stomach. "Never done this before." Annabeth whispered when she reached Piper's pussy. "Just do your best. At this point there's nothing you could do to disappoint me." Casting a quick glace at Percy who was enjoying the show Annabeth leaned forward and extended a tongue to have her first taste of pussy.

It was like nothing she had ever expected. So much different than Percy but just as addicting. It only took Annabeth about 3 seconds to realize she liked eating pussy. Still since it was her first time she went slowly. Lapping at Piper's pussy gently and listening to her moan. She slid one of her hands forward to rub Piper's clit so she could look at her face. Piper looked lost in ecstasy. Her eyes were shut tight and she was pulling on her nipples. Annabeth turned back to Percy who nodded at her to continue. She leaned back into the pussy and let her tongue travel all over her clit while her fingers dipped into her honeyed hole. Annabeth's fingers matched a pace with her tongue and judging by Piper's moans she was doing a good job. "That feels soooo good baby!" Annabeth started to speed up. As a daughter of Athena she had a desire to prove herself, and this was no exception. "Oh gods, right there! Right there!" Piper cried twisting her nipples sharply. Annabeth sped up. Pistoning her fingers as her tongue worked furiously until she was rewarded with a gush of Piper's nectar. Instead of waiting for her to recover Annabeth lifted her head and immediately went to kiss Piper.

Annabeth forced her tongue into Piper's mouth forcing her to taste herself. "I hate to ruin the mood but I don't know how much longer I can last." Percy said. Annabeth noticed several beads of pre-cum dripping from Percy's cock and had the desire to lick him clean. "Well then lets give him a big finish." Piper said with a smile.

Piper had told Annabeth exactly how to sit and had arranged herself so that there pussies were pressed together. "I've never done this." Annabeth said feeling nervous. "I guessed." Piper said rolling her eyes. "Just follow my lead." Piper instructed thrusting against Annabeth. Immediately Annabeth felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Oh." Annabeth said copying her. Piper smiled as she moved faster against her best friend. Annabeth grabbed Piper's tit as the girls were humping. Squeezing the soft flesh. Piper slipped a hand between their pussies and started strumming her fingers against Annabeth's clit forcing the girl to hump her even faster as she was now desperate for release. "Fuck Pipes! Make me cum you dirty slut!" "Yeah. You like me humping your pussy don't you?" Piper moaned back. Annabeth squeezed the tit harder as Piper's fingers danced over her clit until she felt a dam burst inside of her. "FUCK!" She screamed as her pussy, as if of its own free will, spasmed wildly against Piper's pussy causing her to cum as well. The girl's heard a grunt and looked just in time to see Percy's load fly out. For a second Annabeth expected it to hit her chest but of course this was only and iris message. "Did you enjoy the show?" Piper asked pulling her had free and sucking on her cum soaked fingers. "You could say that." Percy said shoving his cock back in his jeans. "Thanks Piper, for keeping Annabeth happy." "Anytime. And we'll always be sure to call you when we want to mess around." Percy's eyes got very large. "What? This wasn't just a one time thing?" Piper giggled. "Her pussy is like a forbidden fruit. Now that I've had it I'm addicted. I'm sure you understand." Percy gaped wordlessly at his girlfriend. "Don't worry Perce, it's just sex. You're still the only one I love." Percy's gaze softened. "I love you Annabeth." "I love you too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth waved her hand over the image.


End file.
